


Darcy Explains It All

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy must explain a few things to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Explains It All

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some prompts on tumblr and rolodexthoughts gave me:  
> Clint/Darcy "Run! Don't ask questions just run."

Clint was hanging out backstage, half listening to what was going on beyond the curtain. It was a huge convention type thing that Darcy had organized as a kind of one year celebration of them saving New York. The lines for tickets had gone on for days and they’d had to move the location twice to accommodate the crowds.

Right now Tony, Pepper, Steve and Thor were holding court. He and Natasha were scheduled to be up next. Nat was hiding somewhere and Clint was busy catching up on some reading when there was a loud noise from the other side of the curtain. At first he thought it was a cheer. Then he distinctly heard the sound of booing. He was about the peer beyond the drapery when his hand was clasped and he was pulled away from the stage.

“Run! Don’t ask questions just run.”

He recognized Darcy’s voice, and fell into step with her. He was immediately looking for an exit, tugging her towards one of the service elevators. Luck was with them because the doors opened immediately when he pressed the button. They climbed in and the doors closed on the approaching mob.

Darcy pulled out her phone and pressed one button. “Jarvis, tell me they got out okay?”

“Sir and Miss Potts are fine. Thor was momentarily caught off guard but has evaded the crowd. Rendezvous point still in play.”

“Great, I’ve got Clint with me; we’ll meet everyone in twenty.”

“I’ll relay the message, Miss Lewis,” the AI said.

Darcy hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. She glanced over at him finally. “You okay?”

“Fine, but care to tell me what all that was about?”

“Tony broke the news that about the wedding. Pepper was about to show off the ring, but the crowd was very unenthusiastic about it all. Way too many Super Husband fans there.”

Clint raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. “Super Husbands?”

“Oh, God, you don’t know, do you?” she said, cringing a little. “How do I explain this?”

“Very carefully?” he suggested with a small grin.

“So you know that I’m kind of the PR person for the Avengers, right?”

He nodded.

“One of my jobs is to monitor the online stuff, you know, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr. Well, right after Tony made the big ‘I’m Iron Man’ announcement, something started happening. People started writing stories.”

“Well of course, biggest news event of the year,” Clint said. 

“No, not those kinds of stories. Fictional stories. About Tony and Pepper and Happy and anyone else they could conceivably think of. One of my favorites involves Tony and the robots. When Steve got loose in Times Square, it wasn’t long before they figured out who he was. And he was written into the stories. Ones about him and Tony are sometimes referred to as Super Husbands. And after the Chitauri incident….”

Clint got wide eyed. “There are stories out there involving all of us?”

“Pretty much. More with Tony and Steve, but everyone else gets a shot. I love that Bruce and Tony are Science Bros. They like you with Nat, of course and for reasons beyond my understanding, Coulson.”

“Me and Nat?” he sputtered. “God….that’s….wow.”

“I could show you some of them if you like. A lot of them are amusing because of how they think you bend.”

“No. No, I’ll…..no,” he said, trying not to laugh or cry. “Do they know about you?”

“Only in a peripheral sense. Jane’s mentioned me once or twice so they know I exist, but the descriptions and characterizations of me are all over the place.”

The elevator had stopped, depositing them into the private garage. Clint looked out and guided Darcy to the car. 

“Then it’s an even better thing that they don’t know about us,” he said, pinning her to the car with a kiss.

“Mmmmmm, yes,” she said. “Come on, we’ve got to meet the others. Debrief now, sexing later.”

Clint pouted but got in the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two months later the first paparazzi photo of them surfaced. 

It took less than a week for the first fanfic to appear. Darcy was in bed reading it on her tablet and scowling.

“What’s up?” Clint asked. 

“I am so not that flexible,” she said.

Clint looked over her shoulder and read. Then he took the tablet from her hands, placed it on the bedside table and proceeded to prove that she was.


End file.
